


A bunch of Alder/Ghetsis fics

by devil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tons of personal headcanon ahoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy

It was somewhat humiliating, to be living like this. After the last failure of Team Plasma, Ghetsis had a temporary lapse in his mental stability, one where he spent weeks out of it, unaware of everything that went on around him. When he finally started to become aware of his surrounding again he found himself in the care of Alder. At the time, he thought nothing of it, and just let the man take care of him. However, as more and more of his mind returned to him, his usual personality and way of thinking along with it, it became somewhat irritating. 

After everything he’s done, he had been reduced to this. He now lived with someone who was supposed to be his enemy and not only that, but he relied on him too. He was weak and unable to care for himself, unable to do the basics for awhile even, things simple as just bushing his hair or eating breakfast. Alder would have to help with all that, smiling in while doing so as a way to try and comfort Ghetsis, make him believe this was all okay as he held a fork full of eggs to his mouth. But it only served to worry the man more.

In his fragile state, the younger man couldn’t wrap his mind around why someone who he’s spent the last thirty years fighting with would do these things, unless it was part of some trick, a way to hurt him, get revenge for all of the crimes he’s committed. Bouts of paranoia made this a shaky situation. However, in the back of his mind, just loud enough to be heard through all of his fears, there was a voice, one telling him this would all be okay, that Alder wouldn’t hurt him. And for whatever reason, Ghetsis listened to the voice. 

Whenever Alder would do something for him, Ghetsis swallowed his pride and let him. If he wanted to help Ghetsis, he didn’t refuse it. There were some bad moments, of course. One’s where Ghetsis couldn’t help but snap and fight back, whether he meant to or if it was just one of his uncontrollable episodes. Those always passed though, he would get over his anger and Alder would forgive him. 

If it wasn’t for Alder’s patient help, Ghetsis wasn’t sure he would be able to be living how he was now and, though he would never admit it, Ghetsis was thankful for Alder and all that he’s done for him. Thanks to Alder, for the first time in years, Ghetsis was able to not only live calmly, but happily too.


	2. Loving

If there was one word that would surely never be used to describe a man such as Ghetsis it would have to be loving. Sure, it may have been an appropriate word to use at one time, after all the man did spend years parading around as a devoted and caring father to many orphaned children, pretending to care for the treatment and goodness of Pokemon. Back then, words such as loving were very fitting to describe the man.

Now though, it was a known fact that all his kindness was just a well constructed lie, one he fooled not just a few, but hundreds of others into believing, convincing them to join him and help achieve goals that would ‘better’ the world for all. The mask eventually came off and revealed the cruel monster that Ghetsis actually is, a man who used the children he adopted and abandoned them when they failed him, a man who abused the Pokemon he was supposedly helping. Any act of kindness was revealed to be just manipulation, just one of the many methods he used to control others, bend them to his will.

Since then, he’s made little to no attempt to hide the beast he really is. In fact, he enjoyed others finally knowing what he truly was. Just the mere mention of his name would strike fear into others. And that fear was useful, of course. He used it to his advantage and restarted his fallen team from the ground up, this time with his true intentions obvious. Even when once again his plans were foiled, Ghetsis still remained a defiant, mumbling about his plans to himself, refusing and pushing away anyone who tried to get near him, lashing out at them and blaming everyone but himself for his failure. 

Without a doubt, Ghetsis was far from loving. But still, for whatever reason, loving was the only word that Alder could think of as he watched the green haired man who lay sleeping next to him. It had taken months for him to get to this point, one where he would allow the man who’s been so desperately trying to shake him from his old ways and teach him how to be a better person close. His smaller pale arms were wrapped around one of Alder’s own larger, every so often giving it a squeeze and moving closer. Maybe loving wasn’t the right word to describe Ghetsis in most cases, but at times like this, it seemed to be the only word that fit.


	3. Falling

He was falling for Ghetsis.

This realization was enough to stun Alder, cause him to become so shaky he had to sit down. Somehow the green haired man had managed to force himself into his heart once again. It wasn’t something that happened suddenly, it wasn’t even something that he was able to notice. It all happened so gradually, so subtly. Looking back, Alder knew there were hints of it, little signs showing he was beginning to fall for his enemy once again, but he chose to ignore them, brush them off, pretend like they were nothing. But it was obvious they were something and he could no longer pretend they didn’t exist, no longer deny that he once again was starting to love Ghetsis.

It hurt more than it should have to realize this. The idea just seemed so far-fetched, so impossible. Sure, at one point in his life he loved Ghetsis. He loved him more than anything else. The man was everything to him. But back then he was a different person. The Ghetsis he loved was kind and caring, passionate about others and helping them, changing the world for the better. He helped Alder better himself, see the world different, be more respectful towards others and his Pokemon. He was always there for him. Always loving and affectionate.

That was the Ghetsis he loved, the one that would never purposely hurt another, act so manipulating, cold and cruel. He loved the Ghetsis that once was, not the one that existed, the one that wanted to harm both people and Pokemon, the one that wanted to rule over Unova with ruthless force. For over twenty years he had watched the man he loved disappear and watched a monster wear his skin and tarnish his good name, a monster Alder swore he would never love again.

…but that Ghetsis had disappeared too, hadn’t he? There was a period of time where he was completely gone, just a shell of a person who barely moved. But Alder had helped him, took care of him, and did everything he could for the man. And it worked. Eventually Ghetsis began to show a change in attitude. While he stayed silent for the most part, he would react to things, move around, sometimes even giving a smile. He would walk around the house, help with whatever he could, even making breakfast for the two of them on some occasions. At night they would share a bed, at first only as a means to make sure Ghetsis didn’t try escaping while Alder slept, but eventually because the two men enjoyed being close to each other. At times it felt like nothing had changed, like the two of them were young teens once again, like the love between them never died. Perhaps it never actually did. 

The Ghetsis that existed now was slowly turning into the kind man Alder once knew. The Ghetsis that existed now is one Alder wasn’t afraid to admit he was beginning to love once again.


	4. Accident

Neither of them knew how it happened. One moment they’re laying together, supposedly sleeping. The next Alder is on top of Ghetsis and their lips are pressed together in a deep hungry kiss, their tongues sliding against each other, Ghetsis’ arms wrapped around Alder’s neck. For as careful as they been with each other lately, it’s somewhat wild, their first contact like this in years. Maybe they’ve both grown needy for the other, wanting this since it ended long ago.

It’s arguable Alder is the one who started it. He’s on top, holding Ghetsis down. When their lips first met Ghetsis was hesitant to kiss back. At the same time, Ghetsis has been known to secretly plant gentle kisses on the older man while he was resting. Maybe he got braver with his actions. Either way, Alder is the one who stops it, pushing Ghetsis away and scrambling to the edge of the bed, grey eyes wide as he stares at the other man.

What was he doing? He was supposed to be taking care of Ghetsis, helping him get better. This just wasn’t right. It had to stop. 

Mumbling out a ‘sorry’, Alder quickly leaves the room, his room, in favor of the couch tonight. It was uncomfortable to sleep on, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t be around Ghetsis after that. His mind was still foggy with sleep, but he could feel a rush of other emotions, some good, some bad. However, the one that stuck out the most was guilt. Gut wrenching guilt. No matter who started it, Alder felt horrible for what happened. In the morning, it would have to be discussed between them, but for now Alder just had to be alone, away from the other, or else he feared it would happen again.


End file.
